If it Takes Forever
by Raikku of The Darkness
Summary: Everyone knows of the fiend, Amidamaru, but not like Yoh. So, when Amidamaru seems alittle down, it's his job to help him, but there is something he can not help...Amidamaru's hurting heart. Not as bad as it sounds :P AmidamaruOC, RenOC Romance, Humor, Ac
1. Prologue

Hellu all! It's another Raikku of the Darkness fic! This time it's my one of my favorite anime/manga, Shaman King! Yay! Ok, if you don't already know, this is about one of my favorite ghost, Amidamaru drools. He is my favorite because he is so strong, manly, protective, and an all round sweetheart and I've be meaning to write this story…but been busy U…hehe!

I'll love you forever…………………………….

If it Takes Forever

By: Raikku of the Darkness

Prologue: Hello

I swear to you………………………………...

Playground, school bell rings again

Rain Clouds come to play again

"Hey, what're you doing here, Orphan Boy?"

They were looking at me.

"Why are they here?" I asked myself. I looked for Mosuke, I'm waiting for him…and you.

"We'd like to have a few words with you." One samurai said. I looked at my feet. _"Where's Mosuke?"_ The wind was blowing softly that night, the air was filled with the scent of sakura flowers. It was the last spring we would spent together…Me, Mosuke, and you, my dearest.

"By the way," the bastard laughed, "That peasant you're waiting for won't be coming…" My heart stopped. "No…" I whispered. "Last night, we did your job for you."

Has no one told you, she's not breathing?

Hello.

I heard a gasp. I knew it was you. The group laughed, "He didn't put up much of a fight." One said, others laugh in agreement. I couldn't believe it…_ "Mosuke…"_

"Not another word!" I yelled in a hated rage. They fell silent. "I will not leave this spot. I swore an oath!" I drew my swords. My last battle began. Three men charged. They were first to die.

Blood.

Yells of a dark demise.

All were to die by my hand.

Even if it killed me.

I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to.

Hello.

One samurai hit my back. I fell to the ground, but not without him losing his head. "You die now!" the samurai to my left screamed. I close my eyes, praying to Lord Buddha, Amaterasu, or who ever was listening to take my soul in peace. Goodbye, moon… but my death didn't come.

"Amidamaru!" You yelled. _"No, don't come here. Go back."_

Two men went after you. They were down with one swing of your Naginata. You were always so graceful under pressure. Three more fell, you never ceased to amaze me. You made your way to me.

"Amidamaru, Mosuke's dead!" I looked into your green eyes, they were filled with the pain. I wanted to comfort you…one last time. You helped me to my feet, your gentle touch tainted with a nervousness one never would be able to comprehend.

If I smile and Don't believe,

Soon I'll know I'll wake from this dream.

The remaining samurai were gone, but they would return.

"Run! Get away!" I told you. You refused. You were always so hardheaded. I heard grass and leaves crumple under our assassin's feet. I repeated myself, but with more of a rush. " No! I will not run! I will not leave you!"

An arrow grazed us, narrowly missing your ebony mane.

"You think you can get away from us?" The man yelled, loading his bow with three arrows, they wouldn't miss…

"You'll both die!" The arrows were released. I couldn't move, I couldn't leave you even as our demise inched closer to us by each passing second. Fear overcame me…we would die this night; Together this night. I felt something push me and I was out of the line of fire. I turned just in time to see you fall.

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed as you dropped to the ground. Your murderer ran; the coward. I ran to you.

"NO! Not you, not you!' I said as I brought you into my arms, your blood covering my hand. The arrow hit you in the abdomen, below the breasts and before the bellybutton. I pulled it out, and you winced.

"You idiot! Why? Why did you do that!"

"Because," you whispered, "I couldn't bear to see you die."

Don't Try to fix me, I'm not broken

Hello, I'm the Lie, living for you so you can hide…

Don't Cry

I could feel the tears come down both our faces, you would die. I would live. Why cruel fates?

"Don't cry." Your hand cupped my cheek, thumb wiping the salted water. I held you close to me, my hands around you waist and your arms around my neck in a loving embrace. There I held you…I would never let go.

Suddenly, I Know I'm not sleeping

Your sharp breaths stopped. No heartbeat.

"No. You're not dead yet! Not yet!" I held your face. Your cheeks were cold. "No, not now." The tears were flowing freely.

"I need you." I rubbed my cheek on yours in an attempt to warm you. My lips grazed your ruby ones. I kissed the coldness of them, they were soft.

"I Love You, Raikku."

Hello I'm still Here

All That's left of Yesterday.

Till the End…………………………..

What do ya think, It's a bit deeper than my other fic, I know but Amidamaru is deep ! Review, all flames will be used to burn Marco and Lyserg's shorts (Ewww!)! The song is called "Hello" by Evanescence.

Amaterasu- The japanese goddess of the Sun, believed to be the ancestor of the emperor and founder of the royal house of Japan. She is why Japan is the "land of the rising sun".

Naginata-A japanese polearm weapon similar to a halberd.


	2. Chapter 1: To See You Again

Hey there, Hi there, Ho there! Raikku of the Darkness here! Thanxs to all who review and LadyGoddessCeres, you will be able to learn more about Raikku, our lead heroine-ghost! By the way, this story is rated this way because of Ren, Horo-Horo, and others' usage of very naughty words and should only be repeated when of the highest importants… like when yelling at cats or stupid sisters hint-hint.

No Time………………………………...

__

If it Takes Forever

By: Raikku of the Darkness

Chapter 1: To See You Again.

No Light………………………………...

__

The waves attacked the cliff as a tall, brunette boy walks down a beautiful path. His long hair flows in the breeze. "Hmmm. Where is it?" he thinks to himself, then, suddenly, a smirk comes across his face. He's reached his goal:

A mountain of candy, river of strawberry soda, and trees filled with hammocks.

"Yoh? Yoh, are you awake? YOH!" Yoh's head popped up. "Manta, no need to yell," he whispered, "I'm right here." The boy, Manta, rolled his eyes. This had been the third time he had to awake his lazy friend as the day lived in their small realm of school. Shinra Private Academy, the "only way parents can brainwash their kids" was the way Yoh put it so beautifully. Now they were relaxing in the En Inn, bored stiff.

"Geez, what has Anna been putting you through?" Manta asked.

Yoh looked at him in fear. "The HORROR!" Was Yoh crying? "Ok, I won't ask."

"It's horrible, Lord Manta." a voice said from the small tablet in Yoh's pocket. Then, appearing at his side, was Amidamaru. "It's like hell! I'd go to prison to get away from her!" Yoh yelled.

"Oh, really?" The boy froze. "Hi, Anna…when did you come from study group?" A girl, about thirteen, was standing in the doorway. She had short blond hair and a glare the most evil convict would fear.

"Hello, Lady Anna. How are you? Was you day good? Tell me about it!" said Amidamaru nervously, trying to save his young friends' lives, to no avail of course, as they were trounced two seconds later.

"Go make dinner. And hurry it up." Anna ordered.

For we are so deep in sorrow………………………………...

The sun had long since set when our favorite shaman was ready for bed. His chores had him tied up. First he and Manta had to make dinner, then after eating, had to clean the dishes, then do the laundry, and do homework. No wonder Yoh always slept in school.

The wind whistled outside his window as Yoh readied himself for sleep…oh yeah, t-shirt and sweat pants…big difference from his regular clothes. He tucked himself in.

"Goodnight, Amidamaru." He said. No answer. "Bud? Hey Amidamaru? You in there?" Yoh shook the memorial tablet. No noise, no ghost, no sign of Amidamaru. "Hmmm. This is weird. Where could he be?" Yoh asked out loud. Then it hit him. The roof.

I miss you………………………………...

Amidamaru gaze into the darkened sky. _"Six hundred years. Six hundred years, it has been. Hm, I wonder where you are, Raikku?" _he thought to himself.

"Hey, Amidamaru." the samurai turned his head to look to his left. "Lord Yoh? What are you doing up so late?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"We ghosts do not rest, for we have no need." he replied.

The shaman and guardian ghost sat in silence, enjoying the serenity of the night.

"Amidamaru?"

"Hm?"

"What's wrong?" the samurai look at his lord. "What do you mean, Lord Yoh?" he questioned.

"I mean," Yoh started, "you seemed pretty out of it today and just now, you seemed like your mind was on something else." Amidamaru closed his eyes. "It's been six hundred years since my death today."

"Really? Should I bake you a cake?" Yoh joked. Amidamaru chuckled. "Very funny, Lord Yoh." The silence returned.

"Is it hard?"

"What?"

"Being dead. Is it hard?" Yoh asked. Amidamaru hadn't really thought about death since he had first died, but now it wasn't really hard, just a way of the world: The old died and young live. But yet, he hadn't died old. He died young and he had hear from an old woman when he was young: _"Only the good die young. 'Tis the only the balance of life prevails."_

"Amidamaru?"

"No, it is only hard when you think of your friends. You wonder where they are, who they're with. I miss my friends but there is nothing I can do." Amidamaru said somberly, closing his eyes.

"Have you ever be in love?" the samurai's eyes shot open. He was still quiet, deep in thought. "You don't have to tell-"

"Yes, I was." answered Amidamaru. "What was her name? What was she like?" Amidamaru chuckled again.

"Her name was Hitachi Raikku-Neshi," just speaking her name brought a smile to the young samurai's face. "We, though, only called her Raikku."

Yoh listened intently. Amidamaru hadn't ever opened up like this before. It was…nice.

"She was a year young than I, and had traveled with Mosuke and I since she was twelve. Her eyes…oh, her eyes, were the brightest green and on the right night, seemed to glow. Her hair was as dark as the night sky. It was long in the back and was short in the front, but she always wore a red headband to keep it out of eyes."

"Raikku always looked to the bright side of things, no matter how bad. That was her strength." Amidamaru said.

"Did she fight with you?"

"Yes, she was a master of Naginata-jitsu. Raikku was very graceful. When she fought, she practically danced across the battlefield."

"Did you ever kiss her?" Amidamaru's smile faded. "No, I…I never told her…that I…loved her."

Yoh was surprised. He didn't think, since the way Amidamaru spoke of her, that he never told her. He didn't know that his ghostly friend was so timid.

Where are you?……………………………...

"So that what was wrong with him?" Manta asked over ice cream. The two were discussing the events of the previous evening, trying to kept out of doing any sort of real work.

"Yeah, who would have thought. Amidamaru in love, learn something new everyday." replied Yoh, who was knee deep in Rocky Road flavored ice cream.

Manta thought for a second. "Couldn't Anna summon her from the afterlife?"

"Yeah! Then, Amidamaru could tell her he loves her! What do you think?"

"Let's do it!"

Why me?……………………………...

"Now, why am I doing this?" Anna asked. The duo of Yoh and Manta had asked the itako to summon the ghost of Raikku. They were all currently standing in the yard of the En Inn.

"So, Amidamaru will be happy…" Yoh pouted, "And I'll be able to be a better fighter."

"You're getting more training for this."

"Crap."

The wind began to pick up and Anna began her dance:

"One I place for my father. Two I place for my mother-"

As Yoh watched from the sideline, Amidamaru appeared by his side. "Hey, isn't great, Amidamaru! Now you'll be able to see Raikku, huh?"

"Yeah, but…" the samurai was sweating (can ghosts sweat?) "I don't know what to say to her. I mean, it's been six hundred years, Lord Yoh!"

"You'll know what to say. Looks like Anna's finishing up."

"Let the tunnel of heaven come down! So we may see the spirit of our dearly departed!" Anna yelled. In the middle of the yard, a cloud of smoke appeared. Amidamaru walked close to it. "Raikku…?"

"Daisuke!" An old lady leaped from the cloud onto Amidamaru. XP.

"Ok, I might had said the wrong name…"

"Ya think?"

If I could get to you………………………………...

So what did ya think? Review!


	3. Enter Rayna

Hellu, my peeps! Raikku of the Darkness is back (please no flash photography and do call off the search party)! Special thanks to all my loyal reviewers and fans (you guys rock), without you, well…there wouldn't be a fic!

Disclaimer: Raikku of the Darkness doesn't own "Shaman King" or any of the wonderful characters that live in their world. If you have a complaint, please send to:

Raikku OT. Darkness

12345 Kissmy Arse Lane

Anywhere, YouDumbNut 4235

_So Tired of being here………………………………..._

_If it Takes Forever_

_By: Raikku of the Darkness_

_Chapter 2: Enter Rayna_

_Suppressed by all of my Childish Fears………………………………..._

The night had long since arrived when Manta had finally left Yoh's. The crickets chirped as the short boy walked toward the moon, looking very tired.

"30 Tries. 30 tries and no sign of Raikku." Manta though to himself, as he crossed the busy street. He began to think back:

"Ok, I think I may had said it wrong." Anna said grinning furiously at the site of Amidamaru desperately trying to get away from a "ghostly" old woman, who seemed to think he was this "Daisuke".

"Ya think?" Manta replied dumbfounded.

45 minutes and 29 tries later…………………………

Anna, after sending the last ghost back, was ready for another calling. Amidamaru, however, was wheezing into a paper bag.

"Anna, I think Amidamaru has had enough." said Yoh, trying to calm his shaken friend.

"Yeah, but we didn't find her." said Manta somberly. Anna replaced her beads around her neck.

"I don't think Raikku's in cloudsville yet." Amidamaru looked up from the bag. "You really think so, Lady Anna?"

"But can't you summon from around here too?" Yoh asked.

"I did. No match." Anna replied, very nonchalantly. The boys followed her into the house. Anna sat in front of the TV. and turned it on, the boys behind her.

"But you're an itako." Manta said.

"So?"

"You can summon ghosts from anywhere in the world! How can you not get one!" She turned to him.

"You can summon them if they're somebody's guardian ghost, short stuff." The boys looked shocked. Not regular shocked, but like "Oh My God! Ren laughed at Chocolove's joke" shocked.

"So, Raikku's someone's guardian ghost?" Amidamaru asked intently. "Duh, Vapor Brain, what did I just say?"

"But you can summon Amidamaru from anywhere." Yoh was confused and Anna was losing her patience.

"Let me explain this slowly: If a ghost isn't a guardian ghost, an itako can summon him. If a ghost is a guardian ghost, an itako can't summon him because you can't break the bond between the two. But your case," Anna looked at Yoh and Amidamaru, "you two goons trust me enough to allow the connection sever."

"So," Amidamaru began, a smile creeping over his face, "Raikku is a shaman's ghost."

"I wonder if she's in the shaman tournament?"

Manta ended his flashback as he walked to the gate of the Saigan Cemetery. _"I wonder too."_ he thought to himself. The short boy walked up the path toward where he first met Yoh and Amidamaru. Suddenly, he stopped. Manta hear voices, both female. He listened more closely.

"Is this the place we have to train?" one voice, that was clearly older, said.

"Would I lie to you?" the other replied.

"Well…" SMACK! "Ow!"

The younger voice sounded annoyed. "Shut up, el idiota!" The voices were silent from a moment.

"I'm sure. I followed the directions to a T, Raikku."

Manta thought for a minute. _"Raikku. Wait. RAIKKU!"_ The pint size genius ran up the trail, up behind the tree. He would see this woman who Amidamaru was so in love with. Manta peeked around the trunk and stared in awe.

The ghostly figure was tall, taller than most women; around 5'9 and was well built. She had long black hair: short in the front and long in the back and had a red head band with a small gem on the forehead wrapped around it. She had on the garb of a miko but with a pink sash tied into a large bow in the back, with sandals. On her arms were purple arm armor and tied to her back, was a long Naginata. She was so beautiful yet deadly.

Her companion, a girl that seemed around Manta's own age, was the same height as Yoh. She had long black hair, with bangs that were dyed an electric blue and blue eyes. She simply wore a t-shirt and jeans, nothing fancy.

"Amidamaru's right…" Manta thought to himself_ "she **is** beautiful."_ Then, an idea came to mind. He would get Raikku to come back with him to Yoh's and he would be a hero. Finally, Manta would get his. He smile to himself and stepped out the shadows.

Manta thought to himself Then, an idea came to mind. He would get Raikku to come back with him to Yoh's and he would be a hero. Finally, Manta would get his. He smile to himself and stepped out the shadows. 

The boy began to walk toward the ghost, but then, tripped over an empty soda can. He fell to the ground between the ghost and her shaman, but not by mistakenly putting his hand on her behind.

"PERVERT!" the girl screamed. Commence pummeling in 3.2.1.

"Rayna." Raikku started. The girl, Rayna, kept beating on our poor hero and a half.

"Rayna. Rayna." Raikku grabbed Rayna's arms so she couldn't move. The girl fought alittle, then gave up. "I think you've killed him."

A triumphant smirk came across her face. "Good, it's the least he deserves. Damn perv…"

_And if you have to Leave………………………………..._

"Hellloooo! Manta? Manta?" A voice called to the small boy. He opened his eyes to see brown ones.

"AHHH!"

"AHHHH!"

"Idiots."

5 minutes later………………………

"Are you alright Lord Manta?" Amidamaru asked. Manta, who was breathing heavy, nodded. When he regained his composure…

"Who brought me here?" he asked, rubbing his head.

" 'Wooden Sword' Ryu did. Said he found you in the cemetery." Yoh replied, taking a bite of a breakfast burrito. "Wanna bite?"

Manta thought for a minute (he has too much time on his hands). _" Didn't I have something to tell them? Oh yeah!"_ Manta opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Anna.

"Get up. Time for school."

_I wish that you would just Leave………………………………..._

"I swear Yoh! It was her, and the other girl called her "Raikku". I swear." Manta said as the two got to their seats before class. Manta was currently screaming as Yoh tried to sleep.

"Well, we'll figure it out after school, when I'm at my best, Manta." the short friend was about to reply when…

"Ok, ok. Sit, sit." their teacher yelled as he entered the classroom. "I've a few announcements. We have a new student."

The newest class edition entered the room. She had familiar black hair and blue bangs. Manta began to sputter.

"Yoh, that's her!" he whispered to his left. Yoh lifted his head to Manta. "Really?" he looked and stared.

"Rayna?"

_Because your presence still lingers Here………………………………..._

What do ya think? Review!


	4. Reunion of Friends, Long Since Past

Chellu to you! Raikku of the Darkness here, again! Thanks to all who have reviewed (crying You are, like, so cool! Bunny Plushies to all!). And a special thanks to LadyGoddessCeres for your help, I really admire you!

And it won't leave me alone………………………………...

If it Takes Forever

By: Raikku of the Darkness

Chapter 3: Reunion of Friends Long Since Past

These wounds won't seem to Heal………………………………...

"Rayna, I want you to take care of this necklace, it's a family heirloom!" My mom said, yet again. _Geez, this smelly necklace is really downing on my schedule…what was that again? Oh yeah, at one: sit around, at two: watch TV, at three: be lazy, at four: bitch about being so lazy. Oh yeah, I got a full day planned._

"Rayna! Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, Mom. Sure, take care of weird, old necklace. Got ya." I sighed. Her brown eyes looked at me in a very annoying manner. "Raye," she began, "this necklace has been pass down through the women in our family for six hundred years! It has secrets that none of us have been able to unlock."

_Oh great, now she's going on and on. _"Mom, I get- " she grabbed my hand. "Rayna, you're the future of our family, the one to go to the Shaman Tournament. This pendant, is our lucky charm, it will help you. Do you see this glow?"

I look down at the pendant, a bluish glow was coming from it. _Preettty._ "Yeah, so?" I said

Mom shook her head. "My mother told me that a ghost is in there and if it chooses you, it will allow you to use it in battle to save the world."

"For real?"

"No, for fake." _Damn, why did I teach her that?_

"Ok, so, it's alright, I guess ."

"Good, now go to school." _Damn it! _

This Pain is just too Real………………………………...

The sun set over the lake as Rayna finished her homework. "Man, I hate school, hate homework too." she said, yawning. She replaced her books in her bag. The girl threw her bag on the bed.

"I guess I'll get some chips; I got the munchies." said Rayna, taking of the necklace, placing it on her dresser and slipping out the door. The silver pendant moved a bit, then stopped. The glow disappeared. Rayna reentered the room.

"Oh, yeah. These are some good chips." she said, then looking toward the window and dropping the bag. "W-Who are you?" In the window, a woman sat on the sill, her head against her knee. The woman's eyes looking out upon the lake. She turned toward the fearful girl and smiled.

"I'm Raikku, guardian of the pendant. How do you do?"

Rayna was dumb founded. The girl began to laugh nervously. "You're…Rai…pendant." she fainted.

There's just to much that Time cannot Erase………………………………...

"Please, tell us your name and about yourself." The teacher asked the girl standing in front of the room of adolescents. Yoh still looked at her in awe. "Rayna?" he whispered.

"Uh," the girl began, "My name's Kishami Rayna and I'm thirteen. Uh…that's all I got." The class giggled, the teacher seemed a bit ticked. "Just sit in the empty desk in the back." He knew this Rayna would be trouble.

When you cried I'd………………………………...

"Ah school's out, time for bed." Rayna thought to herself as she got ready to leave. She was stopped, however, by the call of two, oddly familiar boys, one very small and one with orange headphones.

"Yoh?"

"Rayna?"

"DUDE!" they yelled together, then embracing. Manta was confused. "You know her, Yoh?" he asked. Rayna looked at him.

"You're the little pervert from the graveyard! Came back for some more, eh?" she said, unbuttoning her shirt cuffs. Desks and chairs went flying.

15 minutes and 5 chairs later………

"So you came here for training too?" Manta asked as he, Yoh, and Rayna sat in the ice cream parlor. He had finally talked Rayna into thinking that it was an accident in the graveyard (A/N: Morale of the story: Don't throw your trash on the ground. Someone with get beat up!) and had finally gotten out of that tree.

"Yeah," Rayna said, taking a lick of vanilla, "my mom sent me. She said I'm not 'challenged' enough, or something like that. I wasn't really listening."

"Cool, you're going to be in the shaman tournament?" Yoh asked

"Yeah, I guess." Yoh looked at her inquisitively, then returned to his ice cream. The three friends were quiet until Manta broke the silence.

"So, how do you know Yoh?" he asked.

"Oh, me and Lazy boy go way back. He's my cousin." said Rayna, very nonchalantly. Manta, however, was shocked.

"You two don't look alike?" Yoh finally looked up from his strawberry ice cream. "Well, her grandma is my grandpa's sister and I really don't feel like explaining." He turned toward the female shaman.

"Can I see you guardian ghost?" Rayna looked back at him. "Sure." The young shaman reached her hands to her neck, unlatching the silver necklace around her neck.

"You kept it in your necklace?" asked Manta. "Yuppy," Rayna started, "Come on out, Raikku!"

Then out of the necklace, came out a tall woman with long black hair and green eyes. "You bellowed?" Raikku said. Grrr….

"Must you always have an attitude?" Rayna said, with a smile. Raikku smiled back. "Oh, you're such a doll!" The two laughed; Manta whispered in Yoh's ear: "They're weird."

Rayna turned to the two boys. "Yoh, Short Dude, this is Raikku. Raikku, this is Short Dude and Yoh."

"My name is Manta!" The boy yelled and rolled his eyes. The boys waved at her and the woman bowed slightly. _"Come on, Amidamaru. Now's your chance!" _Yoh thought to himself.

Rayna looked at her watch. "Oh! It's late, my aunt's gonna kill me!" She exclaimed, rising from the table. She ran toward the door. "Later Yoh, short dude."

"My name is MANTA!"

Wipe away all of your Tears………………………………...

A car past Yoh as he walk toward the En Inn that evening. After Rayna left, he and Manta hung out at the arcade for a few hours. The shaman, however, left in fear of his fiance's wrath.

"Amidamaru? Why didn't you talk to Raikku?" he asked. To side, appeared the young samurai.

"I-I couldn't, Lord Yoh." he began. "I couldn't face her." Amidamaru took a deep breath. "Raikku's beauty is intimidating."

Yoh chuckled as the two walked (A/N: And floated!) up the walk to the front door. "Yes, Raikku is very pretty. But anyway, you'll be able to see her tomorrow; I invited Raye over to hang out." The boy reached for the door but it swung from his grasp, revealing a very pissed Anna. Yoh cringed in fear.

"And where have you been?" she asked.

"Um…I was out with-"

"I don't care! That's it! You've been bumped to Level 5 training!"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

When you'd scream I'd………………………………...

"Hello? Yoh? Short Dude?" a voice called out from the front yard of the En Inn. Rayna wore pants with chains all over them (A/N: Cool, huh?) and wore a shirt that said "Save the Trees: Wipe your Ass with an Owl.".

"Coming!" A male voice yelled back to her. The door opened, showing our favorite shaman.

"Hey." he said, leading her to the living room where Anna sat in front of the TV. Rayna gasped.

"Yoh," she whispered. "I don't want to alarm you but there's a psycho in your house!"

"I heard that!" Anna said, rising to her feet and turning toward the two. She glared at Rayna and Rayna glared back.

"Hello, Anna."

"Hello, Rayna." Yoh began to panic. _"Don't tell me they're still mad at each other? It's been 5 years!"_

Flashback………………………………

"Raye, I don't think we should do this." a very nevous nine-year old Yoh said. "I mean, Anna's crazy! She'll kill us!"

Rayna turned to him. "You want to get her back for strangling you with her beads, right? If you don't, I will!" The, also, nine year old girl said. "Look here she comes!"

Anna, who was unaware of the trouble brewing under the blackberry bush up ahead, turned the corner and was walking toward the shrubbery. Rayna crawled closer. She signaled with her fingers:

1

2

3

The girl leaped from the bush like a bat out of hell on the itako, spraying silly string.

"Attack my cousin, will you?"

"GET OFF, NERD-WAD!"

The two girls wrestled around on the ground, hitting, kicking, scratching, and biting for a good five minutes until Rayna's elder brother, Kage, broke them apart. The two hated each other ever since. And where was Yoh during all this? He snuck away to take a nap.

End Flashback………………………………

The girls' eyes were still throwing sparks as Yoh ended his trek down memory lane until…

"Cookies!" Manta yelled when he entered the room. Rayna got off track. _"Cookies are super!"_ she thought to herself.

"Are they oatmeal raisin?"

"Of course!"

"HOORAY!"

Fight away all of your Fears……………………………….

The night air was tainted with the scent of rain at the the end of the day. Rayna had spent the day with her newly found friends and with few fights with Anna, the day had been somewhat pleasant. The group now relaxed in the front yard of the house.

"Hey, Yoh?" Rayna asked.

"Yeah?"

"You never let me meet your guardian ghost." Yoh sat up. He had forgotten all about Amidamaru. He should be ready to talk to Raikku now.

"Raye, can I talk to you privately?"

And I've held your Hand………………………………...

"So, my guardian ghost and your guardian ghost were friends?" Rayna asked Yoh as they sat in the young shaman's room.

"Yeah, and he really wants to talk to her. So…" Yoh kind of moved his hands in a weird way of saying "Let them talk!", but Rayna ignore that because she knew her cousin was a little "special"; he was her "special" friend. Instead, she was lost in thought. _"Could this be the samurai Raikku was speaking of?"_

"Of course," she began. "who am I to deny Raikku of an old friend?" She took off the necklace, laying it on the pillow she was sitting on. Yoh put the memorial tablet on the floor and rose to his feet.

"We should leave them alone." he said, pulling Rayna out the door. The glow from the pendant flickered, then died. Raikku appeared.

"Amidamaru?" she said, her voice quivering. The samurai appeared across the room.

"Raikku." he whispered, unable to look at her. He felt ashamed. He was ashamed because he had been unable to protect her; unable to save her life but yet, he longed for her approval. For her to approve of what he had done with Yoh, as his guardian. And to forgive him, for what he couldn't do: Protect the one he loved. All of these thoughts, however, were pushed to the back of his mind when a hand found its way to his cheek.

"Amidamaru." Raikku began, the water from her eyes flowing down her rosy cheeks. "My dearest friend. How I have missed you!" She wrapped her armor-clad arms around her friends neck. Amidamaru's shocked face turned into a smile as he realized his friend would be here. To fight along side him again.

"And I you, my dearest…Raikku."

Through all of these Years……………………………….

What did you think? Please review and feel free to email or IM me!

Kage: Shadow


	5. Orphan Among Orphans

Hey to all readers! Raikku of th- oh you know the drill. In this installment, I plan to tell how Raikku, Amidamaru, and Mosuke all became friends. People have been wanting to know…I'm not gonna say any names.

But you still have………………………………

If it Takes Forever

By: Raikku of the Darkness

Chapter 5: Orphan Among Orphans

All of Me………………………………

The sun shone beautifully that summer's day. The wind was filled with sounds of playing children. Near the group, was a young boy. The boy seemed the age of eleven, and had a very light lavender hair, pulled back into a ponytail. He wore black yukata that was alittle too big for him; In his hand, was a samurai sword and he seemed to be looking for something.

"Hey, Amidamaru! Are you coming or what?" a fifteen year old boy, with untidy black hair, yelled to him from a hill. The boy, Amidamaru, ran up to the boy.

"I had to get Harusame, Mosuke." he yelled to the older boy. Mosuke rolled his eyes. Just as the two turned to leave, the two heard their names. They looked at each other.

"Uh Oh."

"Mosuke-sempai! Amida-kun! Wait for me!" a girl with long, black hair and piercing green eyes. She was ten years of age and was holding ningyo.

"Where are you guys going?" She asked the two boys when she reached them.

"Uh…" Amidamaru began, beginning to sweat. The girl, Raikku, although small then both he and Mosuke, struck fear into their hearts. To them, and many other children, Raikku was very annoying.

"We're going to the caves, Raikku." Mosuke said thinking fast. "We know you don't like them, so we won't force you to go." The elder boy had a pitiful look on face, trying to look sad. The younger boy had a look of amusement and was fighting back a laugh. Raikku, however, looked mortified.

"We know you're afraid, Rai. You don't have to come." said Amidamaru.

"I-I-I'm n-not a-af-afraid." The girl said. The two boys looked at each other, laughter in their eyes.

Raikku put fought to put on a brave face. "You don't believe me?" she asked, angrily and grabbed Mosuke's hand. "Come on! I'll show you!"

You used to captivate Me………………………………

"Raikku, are you sure you want to go in there?" asked Amidamaru, ask the girl finished dragging the two to the caves. The holes in the cliffs were near the ocean. Many of the older kids liked to tell the little ones that monsters and demons lived in the caves. Their favorite to tell Raikku? That a giant spider, that ate cute little girls whole lived there.

Raikku was shaking furiously, but fought out: "I do. Really. I'm a big girl. I'm tough!"

Mosuke was about to burst with laughter. "You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah." the girl said, inching closer to the cave's entrance. She peeked her head inside. The boys were laughing quietly.

"Go ahead, Raikku! We'll be right here!" Mosuke yelled to her. The girl took a deep breath and walked slowly, but surely, in the cavern.

"Ha-ha! She actually went in!" Amidamaru laughed.

"Yeah, she's such a dope!"

"Come on, let's go."

A few moments later, Raikku went bursting out the cave, smiling.

"You guys! I got all the way to the end! See I-" She look around for her "friends". Her eyes looked to ground. "-knew I could do it."

By your resonating Light………………………………

"Hey, Mosuke?" Amidamaru asked as the two walk on the forest trail.

"Yeah?"

"I'm feeling bad about what we did to Raikku." The blacksmith in training stopped and turned to his counterpart.

"Really?"

"Yeah," the young samurai began. "I mean, Raikku isn't that bad. She's just alittle hyper.

Mosuke looked at his feet. He had also been regretful of what they did, but, they were boys! They wouldn't want a little girl, who carries around a ningyo, hanging out with them.

"I guess, but what's done is done." he said, starting to walk again. "And there's nothing we can do about it."

"Well, Well, Well. What do we have here?" a voice said from behind a tree. From behind it, a group of seventeen year-old boys appeared. Mosuke and Amidamaru grimaced.

"Hatake." spat Amidamaru. Hatake grinned.

"Why Amida-kun," he said, mocking the girls that lived in the abandoned Buddhist Temple with them. "don't be so mean, we just came to have alittle fun."

"Then go play with a wooden horse." Mosuke said.

"I wasn't talking to you, boy."

"Boy? I'm more of a man than you are!" Some of boys in the group gasped, and Hatake's grin faded.

"You're more of a man than me?" he asked.

"He sure is!" Amidamaru answered. "And I am too!"

Hatake laughed and some of the others joined in.

"We'll see, little Amida-kun. We'll see."

But know I'm Bound by………………………………

Sniff. Sniff. The after effects of hours of crying finally settled down as Raikku made her way from the caves. Her eyes were red from rubbing and her heart was saddened. She thought Amidamaru and Mosuke were different from the other children. Always picked on. No friends. An orphan among orphans. The crickets chirps seem to stop as Raikku walked closer to her destination. Then, she heard it. The sound of fighting. Then she decided that she would investigate.

The life you left Behind………………………………

The small girl crawled closer to fighting. She peeked her head from under the brush and gasped. Hatake, the biggestestestest, uuuuuugliest, most kumpashiest (A/N: Made up by Raikku herself, means more stupid than stupid. Overactive imagination.) guy alive, was beating up Mosuke-sempai and Amida-kun. And, without thinking, jetted out in front of the two, badly beaten boys, arms outstretched.

"Stop!" she yelled. "Stop hitting them!" Hatake looked at her and laughed.

"Well hello, Little one. Where have you been?" Raikku frowned. "Nun'ya! Just stop hitting them!"

Mosuke inched to his young friend. "Why is she doing this?" he whispered.

Amidamaru looked at his with two black eyes. "I don't know."

"Girl, I'm not gonna ask you again. MOVE!" Hatake was really angry now. Raikku, although frightened, refused to move. Hatake pulled his fist back and one of his crew grabbed it.

"No, Hatake!" he said.

"Why not?"

"She…She's just a little girl. You wouldn't hit a little girl?" Hatake yanked his arm from the boy's grasp.

"The hell I won't."

Your face, it Haunts………………………………

Amidamaru rose to his feet, wobbling. Hatake had ended his attack and had finally left the three children alone. He helped Mosuke to his feet.

"Are you alright, Mosuke." he asked the elder boy. Mosuke nodded his head. "Yes, but where is Raikku?"

The two looked to the ground and saw a mound of dirt. It began to move a bit, so the two rushed to its side. After brushing the dirt off, the dirt mound was revealed to be a very beaten Raikku.

"Why did you do that?" Amidamaru questioned, grabbing the young girl's shoulders and shaking. A light blush was on Raikku's cheeks (A/N: A little schoolgirl crush, hmm? You girls know what I'm talking about!). She turned her head.

"Because, you guys are my friends." she said, her voice with a lisp. Mosuke and Amidamaru looked at each other. She thought of them as her friends even after they played that mean trick on her?

"You guys…are the only kids that are nice to me. The girls don't play with me and the boys are mean. But," she looked at them, tears in her eyes. "if you don't want me around, I won't make you." And with that, Raikku turned on her heel and left the two boys to think about what they had done.

My once pleasant Dreams………………………………

The wind blew calmly the next day, as Raikku sat on the stairs of the old temple, alone. She sighed and held her ningyo tighter. Then she heard her name. She looked up to see Amidamaru running toward her.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"Well," he began. "Mosuke and I are going into town today and we were wondering if you wanted to go."

Raikku was surprised. "You really want me to come?" She said, a smile coming across her bruised face.

"Of course, You're our friend."

Fin………………………………

And so, Raikku, Amidamaru, and Mosuke all became friends, unaware of their untimely fates. What do you all think, hmm? Review, please!

Ningyo: doll


	6. A Family Affair

Hi all! It feels like forever since I've talked to you guys! But anywhoo, thanks to all my reviewers and special thanks to LadyGoddessCeres for all her well appreciated help (you are the very best!) and check out her fic. It's muy bien! Damn, Spanish class is sinking in…

Disclaimer: Raikku of the Darkness doesn't own Shaman King (unfortunately) or any of the delectable characters it homes. Why must the Fates be so cruel?

_If it Takes Forever_

_By: Raikku of the Darkness_

_Chapter 6: A Family Affair_

"-You and your 1980's American music! I'm sick of it!"

"But Father-"

"Go to your palace!" voices from the television say. Rayna, Manta, Yoh, and Anna watching and laughing at the show.

"Rayna, what is this?" Manta asked, wiping a tear from his eye. Rayna, who had been rolling on the floor, sat up.

"It's Family Guy. It's an American show. My dad bought it for me on a trip to Washington D.C."

"Really?" asked Yoh, looking away from the show. "I didn't know you've been to the Americas."

Rayna looked at him. "I don't tell you a lot of things."

"That baby has the right idea." a voice we hadn't heard from said.

"What do you mean, Anna?"

"I mean," she began. "that taking over the world thing, it's pure genius."

Anime fall.

The group was regaining their composure when they heard laugh from the other side of the room.

"Shut up!" Raikku laughed playfully, hitting her male counterpart on the arm. "You play too much!"

"It wasn't my fault you fell into horse poop!" he laughed. Ever since Amidamaru and Raikku reunited, they had spent every minute of Rayna's visits to the inn together. Laughing, talking, and overall remembering old times. It was cute!

"Oh, get a room!" Rayna sighed at the two.

"Shut up, Raye." Raikku replied.

"You shut up!"

"You shut up!"

As the two bickered, something shot into Yoh's mind.

"My next shaman fight is in a few days." he whispered.

"What!" Rayna, Raikku, Amidamaru, and Manta exclaimed, looking silly. Rayna and Raikku were hitting each other while Manta and Amidamaru held them back; the little boy had the young girl's shirt and the samurai had his friend around the waist. Rayna yanked her shirt away as Amidamaru let go of Raikku. She turned head, hiding a blush, as Amidamaru did the same.

"What do you mean?" Manta asked.

"It means he's going to sit down to tea with this guy. What do you THINK he means!" exclaimed Rayna.

"Lord Yoh," Amidamaru began, covering his current predicament with this question. "do you even know who our opponent is?"

Yoh thought for a moment. "Some guy named Fraust or Faro or something."

"And that's why Yoh and Rayna are going to train."

"WHAT!" Rayna and Yoh questioned.

"Why do I have to train with Yoh? You aren't my trainer!"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Because I got this letter in the mail yesterday." she said, holding out the piece of parchment. Rayna snatched it and read:

"Dear Anna, Do you remember me? Of course you do! I'm Kage, Raye's bro! Ok, dudette, I need you to do me a favor. Could you maybe train my uber annoying baby sister until I get there. Oh yeah, I'm coming! I'll bring you something nice. Later!"

The paper shook and Rayna's eye twitched furiously.

"Rayna," Manta asked "Are you ok?"

"Something…" she began. "something **EVIL** is coming!"

Yoh was confused again. "What? It's just Kage."

"Just **Kage**!" she exclaimed. "My brother is the most evil, diabolical, monstrous (A/N: Rayna used big words!) creature to walk this planet!"

"Is he that bad?" Manta asked.

"Yes!" the female shaman said as she grabbed her jacket. "And I'm not gonna be here when he gets here!" The girl was on her way out the door when a necklace of beads mad its way around her neck.

"I don't think so." Anna said, dragging the girl back into the house. "Yoh, if you please, meet me outside in five minutes with ghost-boy and Harusame. Raikku, come on."

"Ok, remember what I said, Yoh." the itako yelled to our favorite brunette shaman. "Spirit Unity first, then, Spirit Control. Got it?"

"Yeah." Yoh replied as he readied himself for the battle. Although he didn't show it, he was eager to see what Raikku and Rayna could do. Amidamaru had said that Raikku was one of the best fighters he had ever seen and even though she was a woman, she could beat the best of the men (and won many a bet doing so).

"Alright cousin," Rayna began, a sly smirk coming over her face. "don't go easy on me."

"Why not?" he questioned.

"Because I'm not going easy on you."

"Ok! Yoh-" Manta yelled, thrusting two fingers into the air. "-Rayna…"

The two smiled at each other. _"I'm going to beat them."_ they both thought to themselves.

"**FIGHT!**" the short boy yelled, bring his arm down. Yoh was the first to move.

"Amidamaru!" he yelled, spirit ball Amidamaru appearing by him. "Integrate!"

"Raikku! Integrate!" Rayna yelled. The winds died down as the two finish their fusions.

"Heh, I guess this is where we come in, eh, Amidamaru?" Raikku laughed.

"I guess so. Let's put on a show, shall we?" he replied. The samurai drew his blade and, in turn, the Naginatist drew her own. It was a long wooden pole, perfectly polished seeing that it shined brightly in the evening sunshine. On the end, was a blade. Straight coming from the pole, then getting larger and curving in the middle.

The man charged, sword pointed and ready to strike. Raikku stood in her same place, ready for impact.

"Egh!" he yelled, swinging his weapon at the woman. Her blocks were swift, like the wind; You couldn't see her movements. On his last swing, Raikku leaped into the air, flipping round once and landing lightly on an outstretched Harusame.

"Well, well, well. I had forgotten how quick you were, Raikku." Amidamaru said, holding the sword with both hand. Despite Raikku's size, she was very light. The girl shook lightly, gaining balance wearing her sandals, while standing on tippy toes (A/N: Hey, you try thinking of something while your little sister tackles you!).

"If you think this is good," she said lending closer to his face. "You haven't seen anything yet."

The samurai retracted his blade and the woman jumped backward, landing in front of him with ease.

"I guess it's my turn." she brought the Naginata in front of her, then moved it above her head. "Sakura Gekido!"

Raikku began to spin her weapon, faster and faster with each turn, picking up wind. Soon a pink tornado, filled with sakura petals, surrounded her and engulfed the area in the sweet smell of the spring flower. The wind tunnel, eventually, surrounded Amidamaru, blinding him.

"Hm, what is this? Use your senses." he thought himself. Closing his eyes, he listened for Raikku. His eyes shot open when he heard something close to right ear.

"Got ya." Raikku whispered into his ear, her arms holding the hilt of her Naginata over his shoulder.

Amidamaru laughed. "Not quite." The man grabbed her wrists in surprise, pulling her over his back and shoulder.

"YAHHHH--ugh!" she screamed, impacting the ground. Her friend kneeled over her, his face inches from hers.

"I think I've won."

"Ohhh, my back!" Rayna moaned as she walked with her friends the next day.

"Sorry, Rayna." Amidamaru and Yoh apologized for the millionth time that day.

"Don't apologize." Raikku joked. "She needs a good butt whooping."

"You know," Rayna said as the group walked out of the school doors. "If I could lift my legs up, I kick you in the-"

"Sooo," Manta said quickly changing the subject. "What did you think of the math test today, Yoh?"

"Math? Test? What blasphemy do you speak of?" he replied. As Manta yelled and Rayna cursed Raikku with every name but a child of Buddha, a loud, mechanical roar filled the air and the children covered their ears.

Vroom! A blood red motorcycle jumped from over the fence and slid in front of Yoh, Manta, Rayna, and their spirits. The bike's operator turned of the motor and rose from the seat. He walked a short way toward the group and loosed his helmet. The removed helmet revealed a seventeen boy. He had tan skin, navy blue hair, and brown eyes. He wore a white t-shirt with baggy jeans and a yellow checkered bandana round his brow. His most interesting feature was his unibrow which seem to be dishonor his very handsome face.

"Finally, I've found you." He said. Yoh looked at Manta and Manta at Yoh.

"Are you Faust?" Yoh asked.

"Not you. Rayna." The boy said. The two looked at their friend. Her eye was twitching again.

"Baby Sister!" the boy yelled, tackling the obviously smaller girl.

"Kage?" Yoh questioned. Raikku looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"No…you…" she stopped. "Is Loki here?"

"Of course I'm here, my love!" a voice from behind the woman said. She turned and said in a fearful voice, "Hi, Loki."

The ghost, Loki, was about Amidamaru's height with silver hair covered by a helmet. He wore a long silver jacket with gold outlines, buttoned to the torso revealing matching dark blue pants underneath. At his waist were two twin swords.

"Raikku, my love," he said, grasping the woman's hand. "I've missed you so."

"Uh, yeah, Loki." Raikku replied, looking very nervous. Behind her, Amidamaru was steaming. You could practicality see the steam radiating off his. Ah, yes, the green-eyed monster has reared his ugly head.

"Who is this?" Loki finally asked, his brown eyes looking toward our favorite samurai.

"Oh," Raikku said, silently thanking Buddha. "This is Amidamaru, my best friend!"

Raikku interlocked her arm in Amidamaru's, hoping that he would protect her from her personal stalker.

"Nice to me you." Loki said, reaching out his hand. The samurai grabbed it and Loki whispered in his ear:

"Stay away from my woman."

"Your woman? I don't see you name on her." he whispered back.

When they both drew back, you could see the sparks from their eyes and they both tried hard to break each other's fingers.

"Oh, Baby Sister, I've missed you!" Kage said, holding Rayna in a choke hold, swinging her about.

"If you missed me so much, you'll have a heart attack if you kill me."

"Oh, Rayna! You look adorable!" Raikku exclaimed. Rayna was wearing a pink button-up dress with white ruffles underneath. On top of her head was a matching pink beret.

"Yeah, Raye," Manta choked out, while he, Yoh, and Kage laughed their heads off. "Your mom has good taste."

"I look like a Catholic schoolgirl!" she exclaimed.

"That's were she got it!" Kage began. "See, St Agitha's is going out of business…"

"I am not wearing this to Yoh's fight!"

"Yes you are and you are going to like it!" her elder brother yelled.

"You wear it!" she yelled back, throwing the beret at him.

"Why you little…"

As the two wrestled and Loki began taking bets on who would win, Raikku disappeared to the roof where her "best" friend sat.

"Hey." she said to him, arms behind her back. His brown eyes looked from the sky to her.

"Hello, Raikku."

"What are you doing out here?" the woman asked, sitting next to him.

"Nothing, just…remembering"

The two sat there, in peace, enjoying each other's company.

"Do you remember your promise to me, Amida-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Your promise? Do you remember it?" Raikku repeated. He began to think_ "Ah, yes. **That** promise."_

"Amidamaru?" A fifteen year-old Raikku said, leaning on a sixteen year-old, lavender hair boy.

"Yeah?"

"Can you promise me something?" Amidamaru sat up.

"Anything."

"Will you always protect me?" the boy froze. "She wants me to do what?" he thought to himself.

"You…are my best friend. Closer than my own brother was to me. Your like family." Raikku began. "And if I were injured or close to death-"

"Don't talk like that."

"No, let me finish." she began "If I were injured or close to death, I-I would want you to help me because…you and Mosuke would be…my brothers."

"Raikku…" Amidamaru said, wrapping her into a hug. "I will always protect you…I swear to you."

"I remember. The promise I couldn't keep." he looked down.

"Amidamaru…" Raikku began, moving ever closer to her friend. "you did what you could. It's not your fault I didn't listen."

"I should have been the one to take that arrow."

"No, because," said Raikku, her hand moving to touch the nape of her neck. "if you did, you would have ruined the plan of the King of Spirits."

"King of Spirits? Raikku, what are you talking-"

"It doesn't matter." Raikku said, rising to her feet. "Whatever happened, happened. And as long as you are here, I'm ok."

A noise from the ground below signed that Rayna and Kage were leaving.

"Oh, Raikku, dear!" Loki's voice called out. "Time to go!"

"I don't like him." Amidamaru spat. Raikku laughed.

"Don't tell me the great Amidamaru is jealous?"

The samurai blushed. "Of course not!"

"Good." Raikku said. _"Because I have no use for a weak man."_

Bones Everywhere.

Howling Wind.

The Last Resting Place of the Dead.

Such a place was the site of Yoh Asakura's second shaman fight.

With a devil.

"Yoh!" Rayna screamed as her cousin fell. She rushed to his side.

"Rayna," he sputtered. "I lost."

"I know." her eyes filled with tears. "Don't worry! You'll win the next one."

"Eliza…" a voice across from them said. The man, Faust, was holding a skeleton.

"My dear Eliza ist kaput!" he yelled.

"What the-" Rayna yelled.

"Look out!" a ebony haired Native American, known as Silva, screamed at Rayna and Yoh. "Faust isn't finished! Yoh, Rayna, RUN!"

Rayna gasped. "Yoh, look!" the female shaman pointed to Faust.

The madman smiled. "Heh, heh, heh…I'll kill you."

"You broke the only woman I ever loved."

Rayna leaped to her feet. "Not while I'm here, you won't!" she said, activating her oversoul. Her Naginata radiated a red light and at the end, near the blade, was a big bow; Raikku.

"I'll turn you to carrion…" The earth began to shake and the broken skeletons move. "With the 20-ton Calcium Giant!"

The bones of the fallen skeletons rose from the ground, stacking on top of each other until a huge giant monster of bones stood before the two shaman.

"Die!"

"Tenshi Hinansho!" Rayna yelled, and from her weapon, a white dome covered Yoh and herself.

"It's not strong enough!" Silva yelled.

"Yoh!" Anna screamed.

WHAM! A blast from behind destroyed the skeleton, sending Faust flying. Its attacker landed just in front of a frightened Yoh and Rayna.

"Brittle Bones." he said. "They didn't drink enough milk when they wer alive. I drink three glasses a day."

"Who the **hell** are you?" Rayna fussed, taking down her shield.

Yoh sat up. "You!"

The boy had piercing golden eyes and familiar pointy black hair.

"I can't let you die yet, Yoh. You're my next opponent."

"You are my next opponent…Tao Ren?" Yoh asked.

"I am, but apparently, this little girl fights your battles for you." he laughed. Oh no.

"Little girl?" Rayna spat. "I am not a little girl, little boy! I can prove it by making you my new boot!"

"Oh really?" Ren asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah, wanna see?"

"Yes, I would."

"Then, come down off that fat, ugly horse!"

The Chinese boy glared at her. _"No man, let alone girl, has ever spoken to me in that way. Who is this girl?"_ he thought to himself.

"Hmph. I don't have time to play with you. I have better things to do."

Rayna frowned. "Then, poof, be gone!"

"Raye…" Yoh started "Don't test him…"

Ren smirked. "Don't tell her, Asakura. She'll learn."

Rayna growled. "Till next we meet, Yoh Asakura." And with that, Tao Ren turned his horse around and galloped away leaving Yoh to think and an angry Rayna to brood.

So, what did you guys think of my first fight scene ever? Please review!

1. Sakura Gekido- Cherry Blossom Fury

2. Tenshi Hinansho- Angel Santuary


	7. Chosen: Part 1

'Ello all! ROD here! In this chapter, I plan to let the world know how Raikku became…trumpet sounds Guardian of the Pendant! Thank you, thank you…

Disclaimer: Raikku of the Darkness doesn't own Shaman King or any of the characters within it. If she did, she would have kill of the Hanagumi LONG ago (I hate you tube-top girl!).

………………………………...

_If it Takes Forever _

By: Raikku of the Darkness

Chapter 6: Chosen Part 1

………………………………...

Wherever you go, I will follow, my darling.

That's what my mother would tell me as I lay in her arms. It's all I can remember of her: her eyes and voice. But I getting ahead of myself, allow me to introduce myself to you. I am Hitachi Raikku-Neshi, youngest child of Hitachi Reimei and Hitomi.

I was born in the spring of 1387, April 14th to be exact. At my birth were four people: My mother, Hitomi, my father, Reimei, my grandmother, Akane, who was the acting birthing coach, and my older brother, Ishio. I never knew my grandmother, but many older persons spoke highly of the former priestess. Ishio, however, was everything to me; my captain, brother, and best friend (even though he was 11 years my senior).

My father was the leader of the samurai of Oka Village. He was looked up to by everyone; the great leader of the people. My mother was the village High Priestess, exorcist, and nursemaid. And I was to do the same, 'tis why I wear the garb of the priestess: a tribute to my mother.

Oka Village. Land of my birth, land that I love. The village was hidden in the sakura trees, so most people didn't know where it was exactly. It was the perfect place to live and train away from the prying eyes of nosy people and thieves. My brother was trained to be a samurai while as I, being a female, was bred to be a priestess (which would come in handy during my years with Amida-kun and Mosuke-sempai). In secret, though, my mom taught me the art of the sword dancer.

Sword dancing is one of the rare art forms of the Japanese people. My mother's family were, at one time, one of the best sword dancers in the country, but since the era began, people have been less and less desiring to see a performance. Mother taught me that women must appear dainty and graceful, even in battle…

"Take the geisha, Raikku." Hitomi began, her 3 and 1/2 _year old daughter listening carefully, hanging on her every word. "The geisha is a woman of beauty, but her duty is not only to enchant_ _her victim, but to, if needed, assassinate said victim." _

"But Mama," Raikku asked, raising her small hand. "What do geishas' have to do with sword dancing?"

Hitomi chuckled. "Because of their movements, a victim is enchanted. If you are to be an excellent priestess, you must know how to defend yourself. If you are in battle, you can use what you have learned to avoid injury and execute beautiful attacks, still looking poise and lovely to the- should we say, **less** fairer sex."

"Oooo……pretty flower." Hitomi looked to see that her young daughter happened to walk away. She sighed. "Mother always said she hoped I had a child just like me…"

I learned almost everything about the art that year…it would be the last that I would be with my mother and father alive. That summer, after my fourth birthday, on the eve of the summer festival, a man came to the village…

"May I help you, sir?" Reimei asked suspiously . The man came, unannounced, to our town and asked for my father by name, so it was normal for him to be that way.

"Yessss," the man hissed in a snake-like voice, eyes looking over the crowd as if for something. "I have a message from My lord, Miago--The Lord of All Thieves!"

The crowd gasped and then whispered among themselves. Miago was a dreaded bandit king who's reign of terror had reached the surrounding area. Now, he had his sights on Oka Village, not only for it's seclusion, but its closeness to the ocean. Raikku looked on, unknowing of her father's problem. She felt Ishio's hand squeeze her own and her mother's hands seep around her small body. Raikku looked to them both; their faces were filled with fear.

"Well?" Reimei asked, voice dripping with anger. The man smirked.

"Lord Miago says that if you wish to save this village from plunder," his eyes rested on Hitomi; Her grip tightened. "Go to him."

"You aren't going to go are you!" Hitomi asked as her husband readied himself.

"I have to, my love," said he, grabbing his sword. "who else will protect you, Ishio, Raikku, and the rest of this village? It's my duty!"

Reimei moved toward the door, Hitomi grasped his hand.

"Please don't go…" she whispered, tears filling her eyes. The samurai moved his hand over her cheek.

"I…don't want to."

"Then don't! If you do, then…"

"Hitomi, don't think-"

"Reimei!" she yelled. "WHAT WILL I DO IF YOU DIE?"

Reimei's eyes moved. He didn't know what to tell her. What would she do?

"You would do what you have been." he said with confidence. "Be a good mother to Ishio and Raikku."

Hitomi's heart felt so heavy. She dropped to her knees, head in hands and began to weep. Reimei moved to leave.

"I'm sorry…my Hitomi." he whispered as he left.

On the way to the village gate, he encountered his son and daughter.

"Are you leaving?" Ishio coldly asked, never looking toward his father.

"Yes."

"What about mom?"

"She'll…live."

"And us?" Reimei froze.

The boy balled his fists. "WHY? WHY CAN'T YOU STAY! MOM'S GONE HALF THE TIME! AND RAIKKU……" he began to whisper. "What is she going to do without her father?"

The man grabbed his boy's shoulders. "You are to take care of them. Ishio, you will be the man of the house. I've taught you everything I know."

Then he moved to Raikku, picking her up.

"Papa? Are we still going to the hot spring tomorrow?" she asked, her green eyes sparkling.

Reimei smiled. "Maybe."

Screaming.

Screaming.

Screaming; was all anyone could hear as the band of villains entered Oka Village. Reimei had been the victim of an ambush and had lost his life to save the village and people he loved. People were been slaughtered at every step. And yet, three were missing…

"Ishio!" Hitomi yelled, running toward her frightened son and daughter.

"Mama, what's-"

"No time! Raikku, go with your brother!"

"Mom, what's going on! Where's Dad!"

"Your father's gone!" she said, pulling Ishio toward the forest, Raikku in his arms.

"The bandits?" he asked

"Of course."

At the forest edge, Hitomi let go of her son's arm. "Take this," she said, thrusting a wooden box into his opposite arm. "you will know what to do."

She lend forward, giving each of her children a kiss. "Now run, Ishio! And don't stop running!"

It wasn't until he was far away that she whispered: "I love you both."

That was the last time I saw my mother alive.

Ishio and I wandered across the Japanese countryside for weeks, looking for anyone who would dare to care for parentless children. People can be so cold…

Soon, after days of searching, we came across an abandoned Buddhist temple. There, we met many others who, like us, lost their parents. They embraced us, giving us what they had and befriending. In return, Ishio helped protect the children and guard the vegetable garden. I was, of course, to stay out of the way. That was how I met my future "partners in crime".

It had been a year since Ishio and Raikku had a found a home in the orphans of the Buddhist temple and Raikku had since to gain any friends. So, she, alone, went to the meadow to pick flowers.

"What are you doing?" a boy, looking about a year older than Raikku asked her. He had lavender hair and chestnut brown eyes.

"Picking flowers." she replied. "For my brother when he gets back from town."

The boy kicked at the ground. "Can I help?" The younger girl looked at him with a curious stare. "Why?"

"Because I'm waiting for my friend to come back."

Raikku thought for a moment. "Ok, but just the blue and purple ones!"

The two worked in silence, the birds singing their songs. Raikku was first to break the tranquility.

"Well, this should be enough." she said, smiling. "Thanks for your help- um, what's your name?"

The boy handed her the plants. "Amidamaru. I'm Amidamaru."

"Well, Amida-kun-"

"Don't call me that."

"Amida-kun, I'm Raikku! Wanna be friends?"

"As long as you don't call me Amida-kun."

"Yay!"

And so, Amidamaru and Raikku became friends, soon after, she and Mosuke also became chums (Raikku called him "Mosuke-sempai").

I did everything with my newly found friends. Swimming, fishing, throwing rocks at travelers for no apparent reason. Yes, life was good…for a short while.

A year after my 6th birthday, the battling of soldiers and the growing amount of evil doers grew at a furious rate. Soon, lords were looking for warriors in every corner of land. No one was safe. At one point, a messenger for a lord came to our small community, looking for strong, older boys to fight. My brother was chosen as one of the seven; he was seventeen at the time.

Finally, the day had come. The seven young men chosen to fight for the lord, were to leave for his estate. Tears were everywhere that morning, but not from who we would think.

"Raikku, why do you smile?" Ishio asked his younger sibling.

"Because, you are going to become a great warrior of a lord!" she laughed. He smiled. Ishio had grown over the short time he and Raikku had been with their "family". His short, untamable black hair had finally been tamed and with it, he turned into a very handsome young man. He had also mastered his weapon.

He picked up his little sister, hugging her tight against the worn armor issued to him from the lord. Many hugs were going around during the final minutes of togetherness. The captain of the lord's army was waiting impatiently at the gate, tapping his foot.

"Come on, boys! We don't have all day!" he yelled. The seven began walking toward, Raikku right behind her big brother. Ishio turned to her.

"Rai, you can't come. It's dangerous."

"But, I-" she began "I don't want you to go."

The man kneeled before her and hugged her, one last time. "Don't worry! I'm coming back!"

He raised to his feet and walked closer to his destiny. Ishio turned his head.

"Don't worry, Rai! I'll be back!"

But he would never return to me. Ishio would die in his first battle, saving his comrades, but not himself. I lost my brother that year. I was…alone. Alone in the world; cold and lonely world.

This is just part one of a two part chapter set. Don't fret! In Part 2, you'll find out just what Raikku was chosen for. Don't mind if toward the end, the story seems a bit rushed. I've been really busy getting ready for my senior trip (goodbye, eighth grade!).

Raikku of the Darkness :P


	8. Chosen: Part 2

__

………………………………...

If it Takes Forever

By: Raikku of the Darkness

Chapter 7: Chosen Part 2

………………………………...

"RAIKKU!" Amidamaru screamed as I dropped to my knees. The pain from the arrow was so unbearable. Poison dipped. _"That bastard." _I thought to myself.

I tried to stand, but to no avail. My legs had given out and Nirvana, my Naginata, dropped from my hands. Amida-kun grabbed me before I fell.

"Raikku…" he began, his voice quivering as he pulled out the arrow. I hissed in pain. "Why? Why did you do that!"

I didn't know what to say._ "Because I…love you, Amidamaru." _I fought to say, but the words wouldn't come out.

I smiled at him. "Because I couldn't bear to see you die."

Tears began to fall from his eyes and I wiped them away. He, gently, pulled me into his arms; so warm but I was still hurting. It seemed that the arrow had been dipped in the poison of the Puffer fish, and was beginning to take affect. My legs were numb and it was beginning to spread.

Amidamaru stroked my back, trying to make me feel better, but he could not. I tried to speak, but my voice was paralyzed by the poison and was starting to blind me. My life began to flash before eyes with echoes of voices I had forgotten.

My mother.

My father.

Ishio.

Mosuke.

Amidamaru.

The memories were…soothing in death. I lied there watching them for a while.

Suddenly, my heart slowed and my lungs began to repel the breath of life. I knew it was the end of my tragic fairytale but I was glad to end it like this; in the arms of the man I loved.

Then it stopped. I could feel my soul being pulled from body. _"No! Please!"_ I screamed in my mind. _"Let me stay! I'm not ready to leave!" _But the reaper would not allow me to.

I heard Amidamaru call my name. I tried to answer him, but death's hold on me was eternal.

"Raikku!" he yelled again. And I knew no more.

__

………………………………...

"I'm dead. I'm dying. I'm dying. I'm dead." Raikku thought to herself. She moved her arm over her forehead. She jolted up.

"I'm dead?" she asked herself aloud. Her green eyes looked to her surroundings. Raikku was in a white room, empty and she wore an all white kimono with a white headband upon her head. And she was…floating?

"AH!" she screamed, pawing the air for something to grab on. Her kicking legs touched the ground.

Raikku looked down. "Oh. Hehe." she laughed. Then she remembered what had happened.

"Amidamaru. Mosuke." she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Tears began to seep from her eyes. She sat down.

"So, this heaven? Or is this my own personal hell?"

"It's neither." a voice answer her from behind. Raikku jumped.

"Who said that!" she asked nervously. Her eyes bounce around the area, looking for the source.

"Oh, Buddha, I'm going crazy."

"Dear child, you are far from crazy." Raikku turned around to see a woman with long black, brilliant brown eyes smiling at her. She wore a white kimono, also, but with red stitching and flowers on it. Raikku didn't know what to think of this beautiful woman, but her aura…was…so calming; motherly perhaps.

"Who…Who are you?" Raikku asked. The woman chuckled.

"My dear Raikku, I'm Amaterasu, goddess of the sun."

__

………………………………...

Raikku had been shocked to find out that the Lady Amaterasu had found the time out of her busy schedule, smiting people and what-not, to take special interest her. I mean, **her**: Hitachi Raikku-Neshi, ronin samurai and orphan. So as the goddess teleported them both to a large-- shall we say **palace**, she was in awe. The woman had never seen such architecture; large roman pillars and strange doors with little gold assents on the sides. It was beautiful!

"Wow!" Raikku gasped as Amaterasu lead her up the stairs of the huge house. "It's…amazing! Is it heaven? 'Cuz, I could get used to this!"

The lady laughed as she opened the door. "You just may, Raikku-Neshi. You just may."

The two walked into a hall lit with candle. It echoed with their footsteps.

"Do you know why I've brought you here, my dear?" Silence. "My dear Raikku?"

"Oooo, exotic. Look how it turns!" Raikku said, fiddling with the strange object on the door, known as a "door knob".

"Raikku!"

"Sorry." The women reached another door, this one, leading to a large room full of people.

"Thor, you cur!"

"Ares, you braggart!"

"Boys, please! You'll wake Osanyin and you know he needs his sleep!"

"I'm already up, Ishtar."

"You cheat!"

"You're a cheat!"

"By the gods, if you two don't shut up, I'll lock you both in a tomb!"

"Lady Hecate, we are the gods."

"Lakshmi, don't go to Dumbsville on me."

Raikku's already wide eyes widen as she pasted through the room. Men clad in armor of nations she had never seen. Women in beautiful dresses of every color imaginable. Amaterasu stopped suddenly and Raikku, who was not watching where she was going, bumped into the goddess.

"Oh! I'm…I'm sorry, Milady."

"Quite alright, Raikku." She turned to her, smiling. The goddess always smiled.

"Do you know what's behind these doors, Raikku?"

"Um…I don't know."

"Behind these doors is the master of all you know."

"Lord Buddha?"

Amaterasu chuckled. "No, no, my fair girl. The Lord of Lords. King of Kings. And God of all gods."

The riddle confused Raikku. _"Lord of Lords? King of Kings?"_

"But, my Lady, in all due respect, how can there be anyone more…powerful than you?"

The lady of the sun turned from her follower, looking toward the oak double doors.

"Raikku. We gods and goddesses are mere spirits compared to Him. He is our Lord. Your King. The King of Spirits."

Raikku stared at her back. "The King of Spirits?" she repeated it over and over again. _The King of Spirits. _Amaterasu opened the doors.

It was so dark in the dim lit room that Raikku could hardly see, but she could tell the room was huge. The only thing she could see was the Lady Amaterasu's beautiful light radiating from her godly body.

The goddess lead her to the room's center; their shadows dancing on the marble floor.

"Milady?"

Silence.

"Lady Amaterasu?"

Still Silence.

Why did the goddess not speak to her? Did they reach their destination? Raikku pondered these things as she looked at the back of the illuminated lady. Amaterasu still didn't speak so the young female ronin decide to keep quiet. Suddenly, after minutes of waiting, the goddess bowed?

"My Lord, I have brought the Naginatist from the east as you instructed."

Raikku backed away a few inches. _"Who is she talking to?" _she thought to herself as her hand creped to her hair, moving it from her vision to see this "lord". Her eyes had adapted to the darkness so she could she the large chair that dominated the far side of the room. The chair was made of a fine wood, like cherry wood (A/N: Very pretty wood. -sigh- I've got to get out the house.), that was finer than anything she had ever seen. Into it were carved roses.

"You have done well, my child." a man's voice answered. The voice seemed older, mature; like the man lived a life of power, a life without pride. This lord must have been powerful to bring a goddess to her knees in tribute.

From what Raikku could see of the man, which was only his lower body, he wore a long white robe with sandals. Fairly simple. _"If he is a lord, why does he not wear something more glamorous?"_

"Because I have no equal." the Lord said.

Raikku was in shock. "You…You can read my **thoughts**?"

"Of course I can." he laughed

"What am I thinking now?"

"Where's Nirvana?"

"How about now?"

"This is cool."

"Now?"

"Enough!" Amaterasu exclaimed. "My Lord, how is this part of your plan?"

The Lord chuckled again. "Amaterasu, my dear, you need a sense of humor. I was only getting to know the protector of the vessel."

"Protector of the vessel?" questioned Raikku. "W-what are you talking about?"

The goddess turned to the bewildered samurai.

"Raikku, you know of shamans, no?"

"Yes, but I don't see what that-" 

"It has everything to do with you." the Lord laughed. The Lord seemed to laugh a lot.

"Every 500 years, there is a tournament to determine the strongest of all shamans-"

"The Shaman King." he interrupted.

"Yes," Amaterasu started again. "the victor gains the ability to talk to the King of Spirits and have their deepest desires become a reality. In the next tournament, in 100 years, a great evil is to arise to try and win to have his own horrid desire for a shaman-_only_ world to be realized."

Raikku was still confused. "I still don't see my connection to this, Milady."

"Let me finish. Although, he will be stopped, he will not be gone for good." Amaterasu sighed. "This man will be reincarnated."

"Amaterasu," the King began. "get to what Raikku needs to hear, without the back story."

The goddess nodded. "Yes, My Lord. Your duty to us is to protect the vessel."

"Vessel?"

"This vessel will contain the secret to the evil's downfall and do not doubt that he will try to take it and use it for his own purposes."

"But, Lady Amaterasu, what can I do? I'm dead."

The lady chuckled. " The vessel will be in the tournament as well. Shaman use ghosts, like yourself, to battle."

"So, you want me to be the companion of the vessel, protect it, and fight with it in the "Tournament of Shamans"?"

"Precisely."

Raikku smiled and let out a hardy laugh. "And how do you expect me to get back to the living world? A ferry?"

The King shook his head. "No, a carriage." (A/N: Insert drum noise here.)

The goddess reached into the sleeve of her kimono to reveal a beautiful silver pendant on a matching chain.

"This will contain you until the time is right."

Raikku bowed to her. "My Lady."

"Do me proud, Raikku." And with a swing of the necklace, Raikku was gone and the glow of the pendant began. The goddess walk over to the pedestal that had just appeared. She held the necklace over the bowl of crystal clear water on the top and dropped it in.

"Do you think that she will be able to protect the vessel, My Lord?"

"Hmm, we'll see, my dear. We'll see."

__

………………………………...

And that's the end of my little two part chapter on Raikku. I hoped you enjoyed it.

Ares: Greek god of war. (Mars in Roman Mythology)

Thor: Norse god of thunder.

Osanyin: The god of herbs and plants used in medicine and ceremonies of the Yoruba, a tribe in Africa.

Ishtar: The Babylonian goddess of physical love and war.

Hecate: Greek goddess of darkness and magic

Lakshmi: Hindu goddess of abundance, good luck, and beauty.

A/N: If I offended anyone with this chapter with the talk of gods and goddess, I apologize.


	9. Silent Truces

A/N: Sorry about the long wait for another chapter, just getting back into the school swing. And yeah, you can bitch at me about it…-sob- I deserve it!

Disclaimer: Raikku of the Darkness doesn't own Shaman King or any of it's characters. She does own Raikku, Rayna, Kage, Loki, and any other future characters and/or weapons you've never seen or read.

BTW: The Shaman Tournament in this fic will start after Rayna's third shaman battle, which is after Yoh and Ren's.

8888888888888888888888888888

If it Takes Forever

By Raikku of the Darkness

Chapter 8: Silent Truces

888888888888888888888888888

"WHAT?" a voice screamed from a room in the En Inn. A female voice. A very angry female voice. Which cancelled out the pleas of another female voice for her to calm down. But who listens to Tamao anyway…

"What do you mean a draw?" Rayna screeched at Yoh. It had been an hour after his fight with Ren and his cousin had been quite confused as to his opponent, of whom she considered a most hated enemy, had been brought to the Inn.

Yoh scratched his head. "Well…"

"It means draw!" Ren interrupted. "You know, meaning neither of us won nor lost, nitwit."

"Who are you calling a nitwit, NITWIT!"

"You little bast-"

"Hey, hey." said Rayna's brother, Kage. "We know our father!."

You could see the sparks in the eyes of the two ebony haired teens. Then, the ghost, Raikku popped from her sanctuary.

She turned to her charge. "Rayna, please, young Ren is a guest and is to be treated with respect-"

"Ha! At least someone around here knows that!" said the Chinese shaman, a smug smirk creeping over his face.

"And Ren," Raikku continued, turning to him. "This where you will be staying, so you **will **treat all other's here with respect, understood."

Ren crossed his arms and turned his back. "I don't have to listen to you."

"Me either." Rayna added.

2 seconds later.

"Oww!"

"Let go, you wench!" Two ghostly hands had found their way around both of the shamans' ears and just so happen to pulling.

Raikku was still smiling just as she was two seconds ago. "Now, you two are going to listen to me and will not fight under this roof." She leaned in close to their ears. "_Understood?_" she whispered menacingly.

Both nodded in fear of losing an appendage.

Yoh, Kage, Amidamaru, and Bason looked like they'd seen a ghost.

"She's scary…"

88888888888888888888888888888888

"Party! Party! Party!"

"Shut up, Horo-Horo!"

Yes, as you know, the Ainu brother and sister team of Horo-Horo and Pirika had been living with Yoh off and on ever since Yoh's fight with Faust. And today was the day of Yoh's victory party.

"He's quite the animal, eh, Raye?" Raikku giggled as the group watched sugar-high Horo do a little jig to non existing music.

Rayna rolled her blue eyes. "Animal? He's an idiot."

Sparks… again. Where's the fire department when you need them?

"What's that supposed to mean?" yelled the Ainu.

"You know what it means." She smirked.

Horo pouted. "You better be glad I still think you're cute and will go out with you."

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" exclaimed the girl, a fit of giggles erupting behind her. "I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last boy on Earth!"

Kage leaned into Horo-Horo. "I wouldn't believe her. She's desperate."

5 seconds later…

"Get her off! Get her off!" Kage screamed as Rayna was on his head, punching the poor teen. The navy-haired shaman was but a blur as he ran in a circle, Yoh and Horo-Horo in toe, screaming for Raye to let go and don't hurt the simpleton that was her older brother.

Across the room, the guardian ghosts of the warring shamans sat dumbfounded at the scene unfolding before them. Suddenly, the Chinese warlord, Bason, put an arm to his brow.

"I've never seen the young master enjoying himself so much!" he exclaimed, tears in his eyes. "It does my heart good!"

"Enjoying himself?" the samurai known as Amidamaru yelled questioningly.

Raikku cocked her head. "How can he be enjoying himself?"

Bason sniffed a final time. "Heh…" he began. "The young master's smile is subtle and he's never had anyone to talk to."

His brown eyes looked at his master. "But now…he has friends with whom to celebrate a common success."

"Sigh. It's good…to have friends."

Amidamaru closed his eyes. "…Yes"

"Oh!" the female exclaimed, latching herself onto the arm of the China-man. "I'm so happy you consider us friends, Bason-kun!"

A bright-red blush could be seen underneath the armored helmet of the ghost. "Uh…"

BAM!

A well aimed kick hit Bason in the head. "Unhand my woman, you mongrel!" Loki exclaimed angrily behind him.

"Loki!" Raikku gasped. "That was mean!"

He turned to her. "I'm sorry, my dear. It had to be done. No man will ever touch my woman."

"She's not your woman!" roared Amidamaru, a hand on the hilt of Harusame.

Loki also placed his hands on the curved blades, Nisshoku and Gesshoku, that rested on his either of his hips. "I beg to differ." he hissed in a quiet voice toward his opponent. The atmosphere in the very room seemed to change as the two glared menacingly at each other.

"Hey! Um…" the group turned to look at the pink haired girl in the doorway. Tamao's face was a bright red as she was very shy. "Um…Um, excuse me!"

She lifted up her infamous notebook and pointed the characters that said:

"Excuse me, but the hot springs are ready, so please take a dip."

"Yay!" Yoh, Rayna, and Kage yelled excitingly while the others in the room were basking in the glow of confusion.

888888888888888888888888888888888

And so, the night at the En Inn wore on. And by spending time in the same place, little by little, the group got to know each other a bit better. And they were calm…

"What's up Ren? Leaving already?" Yoh asked the Chinese shaman as he mounted his steed. The boy's golden eyes looked at him. "Well, you're welcome to stay another night.

"Hmph." replied Ren. "Don't be ridiculous. I only stayed here last night out of curiosity. I can't slack off endlessly, unlike you."

"You going back to China?"

"Yes. There are matters I need to resolve. I lost sight of my goal in our battle. I need to center myself again."

"Ren…"

"Don't worry about me." he interrupted. "I still have one goal." The horse turned to face the brunette.

"You are the only one who has ever beaten me and that will not go unpunished." the boy smirked. " We will meet again in the tournament, I promise you. Until then, stay well."

Yoh chuckled. "You too." The horse trotted toward the gate and was about to leave when…

"Hey, Ren!" Yoh yelled, running up to him. "Can you do me a favor?"

Ren sighed. "I'm not going to the store for the demonic wretch you call a fiancé."

"No, no." Yoh waved his hands. "I was wondering if you could keep an eye on Raye for me?"

The shaman screwed up his face. "Keep an eye on her? Isn't that girl here with you?"

"No, Raye left about ten minutes before you. She has to be in Budapest, Romania by tomorrow for her last shaman battle."

"That idiot brother of hers is still here."

Yoh smiled and scratch his head. "She left without him."

Ren growled to himself. _"Keep an eye on her? She can take care of herself!" _he thought to himself. He opened his mouth to speak but his counterpart beat him to it.

"See, Raye has a tendency to get into tons of trouble…"

"You're telling me."

"And she will speak her mind. That can be a blessing and a curse, you see."

"So you want me to help her keep her mouth shut?" questioned Ren, impatiently.

"To be blunt, yeah." the shaman laughed. Ren sighed.

"I guess."

"Hooray!" Yoh exclaimed happily. "I owe you, Ren."

Ren lead his horse toward the gate once more. "Hell yeah, you do.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

The stillness of the night had just settled as Rayna Kishami made her way down the dirt back road of Funbari Hill. Her midnight black hair dancing in the wind, the only sound was of her rather large…ok, huge suitcase being dragged behind her. She let out a tired sigh.

"What was I thinking leaving without calling a cab?" she thought out loud. The girl dropped the handle and sat on top of her bag. "How could this possibly get any worse?"

The sky let out a roar of thunder and began to release her bounty. Her cold, watery bounty. And, may I add, that it fell very hard. Very hard indeed…

"Great…just GREAT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs at no one in particular. She pulled up the hood of her jacket over her head and tucked her head into the crook of her arm. _"I'll never get to Budapest now." _Rayna fought back tears. She was Rayumi "Rayna" Tsuki Yuna Aireon Giselle Asakura-Kishami! She fought boys, girls, and evil villains (in video games)! Nothing was too bad for her.

The thunder clapped again. _"Thanks, you're a big help."_ Suddenly, Rayna heard a car pull up in front of her. She lifted her head and her cerulean eyes met amber ones.

"Well, well, well. Look how the mighty have fallen." laughed Ren as he looked at the girl covered in cold water.

She glared at him. "Look, if you've just come here to taunt me, Mother Nature's already doing it."

"I as much as I would love to laugh at you, I've promised your cousin that I'd look after you." he opened the door in front of her. "So, get in."

888888888888888888888888888

The cab followed by a single white horse pulled up to the doors of the Tokyo International Airport. The driver got out and opened the back door for the pair that sat there. The boy exited first, paying the man, followed by the girl. The driver bowed politely to the both of them, then moved to the back to get their bags. Once he retrieved them, the man bowed once more and reentered the cab and drove away.

Rayna began moving toward the automatic doors. "No, this way." Ren corrected, walking toward the open gate to the right of them.

"Why?" Rayna questioned. "The entrance is this way."

"My family has a private jet here for me." he said nonchalantly, not turning toward her. "You can come aboard until we reach Beijing, I've made arrangements so you will continue onto Budapest on the plane."

Rayna was wide-eyed. _"He did all that…for me?" _she thought to herself.

"Are you coming or what?"

She shook her head and ran after her new traveling companion.

"Ah, Master Ren!" a large woman with rosy cheeks exclaimed as Ren and Rayna entered the Tao jet. She had a large smile plastered on her face. "I'm glad you've arrived safely!"

"Thank you, Hiana, but we must take off ASAP." The boy said, removing his wet jacket and handing it to a butler. Rayna did the same.

Hiana bowed. "Yes, Master Ren." As the woman lifted up, she noticed that her young master wasn't alone. "Oh! I didn't know you had a guest! And a **female **guest, at that!"

"Uh…" was all Rayna could let out as she was dumbfounded at the fantastic plane.

"This is Rayna Kishami, my charge for now." Ren interjected. "She will be with us until we reach Beijing, then you will continue on with her to Romania, is that clear?"

"Yes, master." said Hiana hurriedly.

"Wow, Ren. Your family must be loaded!" said Rayna, finally.

Ren chuckled. "We get by. Come let's sit so we can take off."

88888888888888888888888888888888

"Would you like some milk, Master Ren." Hiana said, offering a bottle of white liquid to him.

"No, thank you" He replied and turned back to the window. It had been about an hour since he and Rayna had take flight and they would be in Beijing in a short while. For that hour, however, he had the most fun he'd ever had… Watching Rayna be wowed be the flying funhouse that was the Tao jet. First, she toured the cockpit, and almost got the Japanese Air Force on their tail. Then, they watch a in-flight movie, which was stupid to her, and popcorn was thrown at a rapid rate. Now, all was quiet as it was the wee hours of the morning and Rayna was asleep.

Ren removed his eyes from the window to look at the sleeping form across from him. Ebony hair caressed the creamy skin of her face; a light smile across her lips. The shaman's lips curled up slightly. _"When that mouth is closed, Rayna looks…cute." _Ren mentally kicked himself, shaking the thought from his mind. _"Girls are but annoy creatures." _he told himself. But why couldn't he look away from the sleeping girl? Was he gaining a crush? No, no, he couldn't be. This was Rayna "annoying wench" Kishami, Asakura's cousin, an opponent, a girl, a loud-mouth girl. But he couldn't deny that she was a strong fighter, girl or not, that she was independent, smart, funny. A girl…

A very cute girl.

"Ugh." Rayna moaned as she lifted her head from the seat. She placed a hand to her mouth and yawned. She looked over at the boy across from her…who just so happen to be staring at her.

"Why are you staring at me?" She questioned, throwing a inquisitive look his way. "Did you do something perverted?"

"What!" yelled Ren. "Please, girl, I've looked at trash more interesting than you!"

"Don't hate because you only look and not touch."

"Oh, please! I wouldn't want you!" he said, crossing his arms. "Besides, I already have a girlfriend,"

"Phhft." Rayna spat. "Yeah, right. What's her name?"

Ren froze. "Uh, uh…"

"Master Ren?" the pilot called out. "We've reached Beijing."

"Yes, good." said Ren. He made a mental note to give that guy a raise.

* * *

"Well, I guess this it, eh?" said Rayna as she and Ren bid each other goodbye. 

"Yeah, I guess." The two were silent.

"Uh…Thanks a lot, Ren." said the shaman, shuffling her foot into the ground.

Ren looked at her. "Don't thank me, thank Yoh."

"Whatever," Rayna turned into the doorway to the jet. "But don't think that this makes us friends."

Ren smirked. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Rayna smiled over shoulder and entered the jet.

8888888888888888888888888888

Rayna sighed as she leaned back in the chair. She watched as the airport disappeared beneath clouds.

"That was really nice of Ren, hm?" Raikku asked, floating next to her charge.

"I guess so."

"He's kind of cute."

Rayna rolled her eyes. "Raikku, grow up. Boys are only a distraction…"

_"A really cute distraction."_

_8888888888888888888888888888888_

Nisshoku: Solar Eclipse

Gesshoku: Lunar Eclipse


	10. To Save A Fish From Drowning

_8888888888888888888888888888_

_If it Takes Forever_

_By: Raikku of the Darkness_

_Chapter 9: To Save A Fish From Drowning…_

_888888888888888888888888888888_

"So, this is Ren's house?" Yoh asked as the group of he, Horo-Horo, Manta, and "Wooden Sword" Ryu stood before the huge mansion that was Tao. A ghost stood to his left; Bason, guardian ghost of Tao Ren, had come to them in need. His master had been put bondage by his father, Tao Yuan, for an act of treason.

"It's huge!" Ryu exclaimed.

"Look at the landscape!" Horo added, as Manta stood wide-eyed.

He scratched his head. "We're lucky Anna let us go."

"You have my gratitude." Bason said, his voice filled with grief. "I apologize for involving you."

Yoh waved his hand. "Don't worry about it. Ren's our friend and we don't abandon friends."

A smile entered on Manta's face. "Yeah, Ren may be a jerk, but he's an honest jerk."

"Who cares what happens to Ren," the Ainu added. "As long as he springs for dinner."

"Yeah and the girls here are superb!" concluded Ryu.

And for the first time, Bason smiled.

"Lord Yoh!" a voice called out.

"We've searched the grounds but saw no one." the samurai, Amidamaru, said appearing in front of his shaman. His opposite, the bandit Tokagero appeared beside him.

"I checked the back," he began. "But I didn't see so much as a caterpillar."

Bason grew wide-eyed. "How can this be? Tao Yuan is extremely cautious! He undoubtedly know that we are here and is indeed ready!"

"It is unthinkable that no one is here." he continued. "Tao Yuan would never allow intruders into his stronghold."

Yoh cleared his throat. "Well…maybe he's taking a nap."

Fall.

Whap!

"OW!" Yoh exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head. "Why did you do that, Raikku?"

Hands crossed over her chest, Raikku floated with a tiny smirk on her face. "It's not from me. Raye-Chan asked me to."

The young shaman blinked. He had almost forgotten that Rayna, his cousin, had accompanied them to China. The ebony haired girl stood, back toward the boys, looking at the sun setting the distance. Rayna had been unusually silent since the adventure began.

She heard the boys yell "Let's go!" and the sound of running.

"Shall we go, Rayna?" Raikku asked.

Rayna sighed. "I guess so. There's no point staying here." The shamaness turn to leave.

"Rayna," Raikku began. "You shouldn't trouble yourself about this. The young master is strong. He…"

"Raikku, don't start with this again!" She exclaimed, hands covering her ears. Raikku closed her eyes in silent prayer.

Rayna sighed again. "I'm sorry. It's just…I…"

"I know." Her guardian smiled. "I… I understand. Feelings like these are new to you. It's normal."

"Well, I don't like feeling 'normal'."

Raikku chuckled.

"Just come on, it's time to whoop ass and take names!" And with that, Rayna sprinted down the hill after the boys.

"Slow down, Raye-Chan," the ghost whispered. "You're growing up too fast."

_88888888888888888888_

An eerie silence was draped over the darkness of the Tao dungeon. An insect scurried across the floor and a rat sat in chains. His golden eyes shielded from warmth of the sun. Scars on his body beginning to fade. The rat was Tao Ren, one time enemy of Asakura Yoh and son of his captor, Tao Yuan. And he was the drowning fish…

"So, Asakura, you've made it this far." his raspy voice said, a smirk across his face. His eyes lit up when he looked behind him. "You too, Kishami?"

Rayna rolled her eyes. "Please. If it was my decision, I would leave your ass to rot down here."

Ren laughed. "Right. And I'm the queen of England."

"Then God save the queen!"

"You're an imbecile."

"You're an imbecile!"

"So you are Rayumi Kishami." A voice said behind them. Tao Jun, the elder sister of Ren stood before them. "I've heard much about you."

Yoh waved. "Hi, Jun."

"Please don't call me 'Rayumi'." Rayna cringed.

Ren rubbed his now chain-free wrists. "Are you alright, Ren?" Yoh asked.

"Hmph." he replied. "Of course. You forget who you are speaking to."

"A fool." Rayna whispered loud enough for the Chinese teen could hear.

"Well, let's get out of here." Yoh said motioning for the exit.

Ren stood up. "I'm not going anywhere."

"But, Ren!" Jun exclaimed. "This is dangerous!"

"Yeah, don't be stupid!" Yoh added.

But Ren didn't hear. He walked down a little ways and stop. He turned around. "Why are you following me?"

Rayna stood behind him. Her blue eyes peered into his golden. "I'm just going to make sure my investment is safe."

Ren was confused. "Investment?"

"Yeah." she walked closer to him. His heart beat quickened. "I bet twenty bucks that you would come out on top."

Ren shook his head. "Besides," Rayna walked ahead of him.

"I'm gonna be the one to beat you." she said smiling, turning toward him. "Trust it."

Ren walked past her. "Do what you wish." he whispered. And as they walked, side by side, Ren was glad he wasn't drowning anymore.

_88888888888888888888888888888_

Author's Note: Thank you to all of my readers. This is my first Christmas gift to you! Only a few more days until my OC art is posted so stay tuned.


	11. To all my Loyal Fans!

To all my loyal readers:

The wait is over!

The pics for this story are up, so go to my profile page to see them!

-Raikku


	12. Chapter 10: Family Matters

Hello all, Raikku of the Darkness here and has finally updated _"If It Takes Forever" _after practically 2 years! I've had a serious case of writer's block and it finally lifted while I have been in Thailand for the Study Abroad program. Boredom has it's prizes!

Disclaimer: Raikku of the Darkness in no way, shape, or form own any bit of Shaman King or any of the components thereof. She is only borrowing them for a small bit of time in order to get her brain to shut up for a little while.

* * *

_If It Takes Forever_

* * *

Over the last hour, the Tao estate has been racked with fighting. The sound of swords meeting and landing blows overpowered the usual deathly silence that was uniquely Tao. One would think that this battle would be between bitter enemies, sworn to kill one another: they would be right…even though the enemies were flesh and blood.

Tao Yuan sat in his throne room brooding over his current situation. His son, Tao Ren, was leading his own revolution against him, his own father. Yuan thought he had this under control; Ren and Jun, his oldest child, had both been thrown in the dungeon to rot until they were able to be molded into what he wanted again. He had forgotten all about that bothersome Bason. Although Bason was one of the strongest warriors in the Tao arsenal, he was quite spine-less and the Tao family head never expected him to go for help.

"_As if ghosts had feelings for their masters." _Yuan scoffed.

Even if they did, Ren had treated Bason so badly, he doubted if the Chinese warlord had gone for help out of compassion, but more so out of fear.

Yuan's black eyes grazed over each of the screens that held profiles of the cavalry that were Ren's "friends". His massive face grimaced. Yuan hated that word. Friends were for the weak; a fact that he pounded into the heads of his children from the day they were born. When they cried, he ordered no one to touch them. They were to rely on their own strength alone, become the strongest and destroy anyone or anything that got in the way. Either be the best or die like the rest. Ren and Jun had built their entire lives on this principle but…

His eyes glared at one screen.

That had all changed when they met the leader of this ragtag group of shamanic pains in the ass.

"Asakura Yoh." Yuan spat out the name as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. It was like the boy could do no wrong. He had barely gotten through the preliminary rounds of the tournament and yet…

The face on the screen smiled.

The Asakura family head, Yohmei, had trained his grandson well. The boy was as strong as his own son, which Yuan was pained to admit. He had known this Asakura would be trouble, just like the Asakuras before him and the ones to come after. Yuan knew that Yoh would be the one to ruin what he had done; he just didn't know how or when.

Suddenly, the screen changed and the Asakura boy's face was that of a girl. Her piercing blue eyes may have been different, but they couldn't hide the fact that she was indeed an Asakura. Kishami Rayumi, or Rayna as she liked to be called, was only a quarter Asakura. Yuan laughed at the thought. _"She's a mutt." _His deep, baritone voice rumbled throughout the room, sounding more like thunder than a human voice. He looked that the screen again, watching the girl punch the blue haired Ainu shaman in the back of the head. He couldn't understand his son's fascination with her. She dressed like she wanted to be like a boy. The only pleasurable thing to look at on Rayna was her surprisingly lovely face.

Yuan smirked. "She is an exotic beauty, indeed, Ren."

_0000000000000000000000000000000000_

Yohmei's sister, Yomiko, was always the odd one between the two Asakura siblings. You would think that a woman of such small statue would be as silent as the grave and submissive. Yumi was the complete opposite, which was probably where Rayna got her personality. Even in her old age, Yohmei's twin sister had a very loud mouth with a dash of sarcasm and attitude that would make a quick wit that was poisonous. It wasn't a surprise when she caught the eye of a traveling Romanian merchant by the name of Vladimir Kishami. They were soon married but under mysterious circumstances, Vladimir died, leaving Yomiko alone and pregnant. She returned to the Asakuras to give birth to Rayna's mother, Ryoko. Ryoko Kishami wasn't anything like her mother. She was quiet and timid, much like her late father. However, she was a fierce medium who often could speak to the gods and goddesses of the world, making her the most in demand shaman in all of Japan.

Yomiko moved her old bones. She had been sitting in the same stop for a few hours now. She wanted to move, but her stubborn body was too lazy to get up at the moment. Her old, worn rocking chair creaked with every movement, the sound of crashing waves and the cries of seagulls filling her ears. She hadn't thought about her family's history for a long time, probably not since Kage was a young boy. Always the one to ask questions, Kage was. He was the spitting image of his father, but has his mother's tendencies. Kage may act big and bad, but, in truth, he hated violence.

Yomiko had thanked every god and goddess when she learned this. Kage's and Rayna's father's attitude was not on to be desired. How that pitiful shell of a man had managed to have two children by her daughter was beyond her, but it was the only thing that he had done right in his entire life.

Yomiko sighed. At least he wasn't a deadbeat. Ian Lee may have been a part of the American branch of the Yakuza, and he may have been the kind of guy you wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of. He may even have been sitting in a cold jail cell in Rikers at that very moment. Ian may have done a lot of bad things with his life, but he always did right by his children and their mother. Why when Ryoko had gotten pregnant with Kage, he married her without a second thought. He treated Rayna like a princess, even before she was born. However, it was too dangerous for them to have his last name, so they would be Kishamis. A reason why Yomiko disliked her son-in-law so.

Her granddaughter's face popped into her mind and Yomiko smiled. Rayna was starting to turn out to be lovely young woman, despite her sharp tongue. She had inherited all of her grandfather's looks: from the long jet black hair to the icy cerulean eyes. However, she did get her mother's awkwardness and didn't know how to use her attributes to her advantage, like her grandmother did when she was young. Rayna was more of the type to be more boyish and often covered her beautifully developing body.

Yomiko's slow rocking stopped. She was not alone in her home.

"Why do you stop, old woman?" the culprit mocked, the voice she recognized.

"What are you doing here?" she croaked calmly, never turning to face the intruder.

He smirked. "You know damn well, so don't toy with me," The wind whistled through his cape.

"Where's the girl?" Yomiko stayed silent. She knew this day would come.

"I don't know."

"Don't lie to me," The intruder said. "Your daughter has told you of her past, no? I'm sure you of all people know her future."

Yomiko's body quivered. The voice began again. "It is her destiny. No matter how many charms and spells you and Yohmei have placed her under, once I have her, she will remember."

"No!" the old woman leaped from her chair, finally facing him. "Rayna will never be yours! Sins of the past will not be sins of the future!"

She spat at him. "Rayna will no pay for the sins of your past…" she pointed a boney finger at him.

"Hao."

The teenager, Hao, stood still before her. It was as if the very wind was afraid to move around him. The sea was quieted and the seagulls stopped their crying. Hao was about as tall as her, if not taller. A cape was draped about his person and long, baggy pants peeked out from under it. Strange red and black shoes dug into the ground and tribal bracelets shined around his wrists. His long, brown hair pooled down to his behind and his eyes flickered a fiery red.

"You will not stand in the way of her destiny."

Suddenly, a great wave of red, flaming hot whipped around Yomiko, binding her in the burning grip of the Spirit of Fire; its great hand constricting her, while fire licked at her withered body. However, the old Asakura hadn't even screamed. In fact, a weirdly creepy smile appeared on her face.

"Rayna will fight you, Hao," She yelled to him as her body burst into a thousand silver butterflies. Their wings reflecting the moonlight as they took to the air; the flapping whispering: "She will not be alone."

Hao glared at the retreating butterflies. The old woman had been a trick. That wasn't really Yomiko, but a distraction. "Hmph, a celestial mirage." It seemed that the real Yumi was in hiding.

Small steps ran beside him. "Is she dead, Lord Hao?"

"No, Opacho." Hao said, patting the boy's head. "But she will be."

"What about Lady Rayna?" the boy questioned, his brown eyes gazing at the young man before him.

"She will have to wait. I do believe she is with my dear brother." He said, turning to walk back into the home. "I must gather my thoughts if she is to remember just who she is."

Hao stopped before the open front door and looked at the picture on the table. Rayna's face smiled up at him as she waved at the camera, her feet in the ocean water, pants rolled up her shapely legs to her thighs. Her hair blew lightly on the wind and was in her signature ponytail. Hao brushed his fingers lightly across the photo.

"You will remember, Mayumi."


End file.
